mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion's War
Orion's War war is a major interstellar conflict fought between the Orion's Diplomatic Alliance w/WOLFHOUND Empire and the Orion's Interstellar Alliance. Prelude Following the Super War - the WOLFHOUND Empire decided to no longer monitor extraterrestrial planets with confirmed life, but instead, make contact with them and align with them. The first species for the WOLFHOUND Empire to ally with was the Maramites. However, they were busy with a War of Dominance to form an official alliance maintained a Non-Aggression Pact and Military Access treaty with them while WOLFHOUND's emissary made contact with the Union of Leaders and Council of Orion's Arm respectively. The Union of Leaders welcomed the WOLFHOUND Empire while the Council rejected their wishes and demand compensation for the Empire trespassing in their region of space. The WOLFHOUND Empire refuses as they left OSA-controlled space and returned to ODA-controlled space. This apparently offended the OSA greatly as the OSA has a long-standing feud with the Union of Leaders. Felicity speaks directly with Council and tells them that after the Super War - Orion's Arm is under their protection from the EN and are preventing them from enslaving the planets. The Redwing Councillor thanks her for getting rid of the EN as they have been attacking his planet non-stop, but it doesn't give her people a rite of passage to do whatever she wants. She offers material to help rebuild, but he tells her they have enough Material to repair their worlds. Felicity than brings up the Genies and this seems to piss off the Redwing Councillor as he exclaims that the OSA considers such things a violation of nature and an affront to their beliefs - upon this they state they are no interested and will meet them on the battlefield. The War After the declaration of war was announced the Council sent their military to Lotus - the Homeworld of Maramites and Marafakes. Lotus would become the central battlefield of the entire war while 50 other planets also become battlefields, but not as much Lotus is. Most of Lotus' Northern Continent is ravaged by the flames of war as half of the Marafake population is wiped out by OSA and ODA soldiers as the Maramites were given passage from the region. WOLFHOUND soldiers are deployed to the Southern continent to fight straggles that wandered outside the main battlefield. Felicity thanked the Kairon Leader but requested that they allow her soldiers to fight in the area too, but she tells Felicity that the more Redwing blood her hands the harder it'll be to end the war. However, it came apparent that she would after get involved eventually after the ODA soldiers were backed into a corner and resulted in the WOLFHOUND's Air Force sending in fighter jets, strategic bombers, and other air support vehicles in landing support. Aftermath Following the war - Lotus' Nothern Continent was heavily ravaged and destroyed due to war resulting in the Maramites having an uneasy alliance with the WOLFHOUND Empire. They were only half grateful as 90% of the Marafakes population was wiped out by them and it allowed them to win their War of Dominance - despite being a species that can't see them soon rise to ranks as the 52nd planet of Orion's United Planets and its military strength received placed it in 30th place for power. Category:Wars